A night to remember
by Sam 'Sooty' Sutton
Summary: A one off, Sirius and lilly come together one night. REALLY mature content. Let me know what you think :D


A night to remember

The year is 1978. It's a dark and cold evening on the 7th of December, Sirius Black a handsome, tall, dark haired young adult with shoulder length hair was lounging on a sofa in the Gryfindor common room, James potter was sat comfortably in a Squashy seat by the fire looking at Sirius.

"You alright there Padfoot? You look like you're in deep thought, that's very unusual for you" James chuckled softly and smiled at his best friend. Sirius tore himself from his unblinking state of thought and looked back at James.

"Yeah sorry their mate, was I out long?"

" 'Bout twenty minutes I thought you might have died or something" the two of them laughed and then Sirius looked at the floor. He was thinking about all the thriving couples around him, all blossoming into happy relationships full of laughter and love, he hated it. James and Lilly were the worst culprits because they were obviously made for each other, and because despite loving Lilly like a best friend he hated that she ate into the time he spent with James. James got up from his seat and stretched,

"I think I might go up to bed mate, you coming?" James adjusted his glasses and walked around the back of the chair towards the door and stopped looking back at Sirius.

"Nah ill be up in a bit I just fancy some alone time" He smiled at James and watched him walk to the steps and as he ascended them, then turned to stare at the fire once more to think hard about his priorities, does he want a girlfriend like everybody else or is he happy with his life of leisure and being a "womaniser'' he laughed,

"I must be stupid, my life is pretty amazing" speaking to the room in a quiet voice, he laughed lightly again and then thought how much he wouldn't mind a girl right now. He grinned and then got up from the sofa and stretched his arms above his head and turned to make for the stairs… Lilly was standing looking at Sirius, She was wearing a over large t-shirt that came down to three inches above her knees but didn't appear to be wearing anything underneath, The t-shirt may have been large but you could see her well developed body, her breasts swollen from the cold were clearly visible in the large t-shirt and her nipples were protruding against the material, Her long red hair spilled down the sides of her face and down her upper back below her shoulders, she looked very much awake for the time of night, there was no make-up but it wasn't needed. Sirius stood rooted to the spot and looked at Lilly and opened his mouth to say something but Lilly cut across him,

"Sirius I want something from you, but you mustn't tell James can you promise me that you will not say a word to him?" She spoke softly and advanced on him until she was mere feet away.

"But what do you want" Sirius stood puzzled but spoke without a stutter and confidently.

"I want a night with another man, a man that knows how to make a girl feel sexy, I love James very dearly and I will be with him for the rest of my life and I have no doubt of that anymore, but I want to experience another man…" she moved closer as she continued to speak softly and quietly until she was a foot away from Sirius and then said,

"Can you do that Sirius?" she looked into his Grey eyes and waited for a reply.

"I can…"

There was a pause and then Lilly stepped forward closing the gap between the two of them and pushed her lips against his, it wasn't like kissing James it was different but not different in such a way to stop her continuing… The two of them were locking in an embrace, kissing each other passionately now, Sirius pulled slowly away and began to kiss Lilly's neck revelling in how soft her skin felt beneath his lips, Lilly began to unbutton Sirius's shirt while enjoying how good it felt to have her neck kissed, she moaned lightly as Sirius bit her neck lightly and then ran his tongue slowly up the side of her neck and breathed lightly into her ear. Lilly couldn't wait, she tore the rest of Sirius's shirt off sending buttons flying in every direction and then set about undoing Sirius's belt and then his trousers, she slid them slowly to the floor bending down as she did till she was level with Sirius's cock, she looked back up and Sirius who was watching her and she grinned and then cocked and eye said "not excited enough for me Sirius?" she then stood back up to her full height and slipped her t-shirt up over her head and threw it to one side, her naked body was trembling from a mixture of the cold and anticipation about what was soon going to happen, Sirius eyed Lilly's Sexy and slender figure and felt his cock begin to harden and soon he was ready and waiting for Lilly's touch. He then pulled her into a passionate kiss till Lilly pushed him to be sat on the sofa, she knelt between his legs and pulled his underwear off and observed his large erection and gasped "Sirius oh my god, no wonder all the girls like you" she winked and then moved her hands to tickle his inner thighs until she grasped his large member in one hand and slowly pumped, Sirius moved his head back and moaned lightly, She lent forward and licked around the tip of his cock and then sunk it deep into her mouth, Sirius gasped at how good it felt to be in her mouth, he moaned as he began to suck hard. She stopped and then moved herself to straddle him, holding herself above his straining cock and then kissed him as she lowered herself inch by inch onto his cock, she gasped and moaned as she stretched to accommodate him and then as her muscles relaxed as she moved herself up and down on him and then got faster grasping Sirius's shoulders in pleasure moaning, groaning and whispering "oh Sirius this feels so good". He moved his hand onto her hips and moved her closer to him so that he could run his tongue over her nipples, biting lightly making her moan more and more. Lilly was moving faster rocking on deep on Sirius's cock arching her back she moaned loudly as Sirius cupped her breast and pinched her nipple. Moving faster Lilly moaned and gasped with pleasure, Sirius moaned and closed his eyes tight, her was getting closer to coming every second, It felt so good, the friction on Lilly's clit and the pace made her shudder and cum hard but Sirius wouldn't let her stop he made her get back up to speed "oh Sirius your so demanding" she moaned louder and as Sirius got closer and closer to Cumming he gripped Lilly's hips tightly and closed his eyes tight as he came hard, Lilly still moving quickly but slowing "oh my god Lilly" he groaned and shock slightly until he opened his eyes and looked at Lilly, She leaned forward and kissed him tenderly and moved herself off him and sat beside him for a minute and then picked up her t-shirt and slipped it on.

"Thank you Sirius you were amazing…" The two of them sat there for a minute or so until Sirius got up to dress himself and Lilly turned to him "not a word to James…" then promptly left looking back over her shoulder before ascending the stairs to her dormitory…


End file.
